What if: Buuku Saga
by cjkid123
Summary: Basically an alternate time line in which a What If? scenario plays out were Super Buu absorbs Goku instead of Gohan. Read to find out.
1. The Changing Of The Plan?

_There are certain things that many do not know about reality, One of these few things are the fact that beyond the reality that you may come to live in or think of as the only one in existences is actually just one of many. Other realities may have some certain aspects with the same results but for the most part there is always something that happens differently that differs it's continuity from the rest._

_One example is that in the world we live in today way back in history we have seen the battle between the Z Fighters & Majin Buu who was defeated by Goku with the help of a full plant powered spirit bomb._

_But however in another universe similar to the one we all seen & know there were certain out comes that were quite different. One such example happens in this story that you are about to read & watch as a certain situation within the plot gets a sudden . . . TWIST!_

**DBZ: BuuKu Saga Ep.1 - "The Changing Of The . . . Plan?"**  
_

Just a few moments ago Gohan was getting badly beaten by Majin Buu whom had gained a tremendous amount of power as well as intelligence by absorbing a fully powered Super Sayin 3 Gotenks as well as Piccolo. Then however before Majin Buu struck the final blow that would lead to Gohan's own demise Goku whom was granted back life by the Elder Kai had transported back to earth just in time to foil the attack by launching an energy disk which detached both Buu's tentacle & half his body. Goku then with the potora earings that he was given by the Elder Kai then toss one to Gohan to which Gohan misses completely which then ultimately leads to SS3 Goku vs. Majin Buu. Things from hear on out play exactly as they did in the universe we know . . . .that is until Buu's power suddenly was siphoned away when the fusion of Gotenks ended in which caused Buu to revert to using Piccolo as his man power sources in which now history will be altered forever.

Buu was stunned when he realized that the Gotenks transformation had worn off & that he now had on Piccolo's attire. Goku however had now felt like a big weight had been lifted off his chest as now he was most certain that Buu's reign would be over quicker then he though.

" Ahh!, Now I remember . . . Gotenks!, The boys fusion must'ev worn off inside of Buu, good now Gohan can handle you all by himself " Goku spoke while feeling reassured while all Buu had to say when hearing this was just growl angerly at this knowing that his words were true. Meanwhile Gohan was still looking for the earing that his father tossed him but was blown away by Buu." Come on now, where could you be? " Gohan asks dinging threw the gravel of the ground until he saw something glimmer in between a few rocks.

Gohan then asks out loud " Wait a sec, is that you there? " with a smile on his face to which when he pulls out the rocks from his view he sees that it's the earing that his father had tossed him. Feeling reassured he places a big smile on his face " Hahaha! There you are! " he then grabs the earing & raises it to the sky to show that he had found what his father had wanted him too. " Hey! I found it dad, I'm gonna put it on now! Right ear you said right!? " Now all Gohan had to do was await his fathers orders in order to proceed with the plan.

" NO! Don't! " Goku shouted to Gohan to which it left Gohan in a sate of confusion wondering if either the plain had change or maybe . . . .maybe he had shouted the wrong side of the ear. " Huh? . . . . . okay . . . . . .left ear? " Gohan asked hoping it was just that & not something crazy like the earings also had a time limit & now they could no longer use it. Goku however didn't seem worried at all or even phased " No, we don't need it anymore Gohan, Buu's no longer a threat as he just lost about a third of his power, The fusion isn't needed anymore son! " he reassured Gohan with the same recognizable goofy smile he always was giving when he knew everything was okay, but for Gohan he still couldn't see how everything could be okay when Buu was still present.

" Huh?, what he talking about? " Gohan definitely was confused & he was sure of it, that was until he took a look over to Buu hovering in front of his father he see that Buu looks . . . different somehow, with a closer more focus glance even from afar Gohan did recognize one thing on Buu & it was unmistakeable that it almost had shocked him like a jolt of lighting up his spine.

" Ohh, Buu definitely looks different . . . is that . . . Piccolo's armor on him?! " It was & Gohan knew it, but how? then he remembered what his father had said, that Majin Buu lost a third of his power and if memory serves correct then he must have meant Gotenks! Of course the time limit to the fusion must have worn off therefore he's now using Piccolo for most of his energy.

Meanwhile in the sky Goku & Buu are having there own discussion looking at each other waiting to see if the other was going to make a move to try & throw the other off balance. " It's over for Majin Buu, My son may not be in his best condition right now but if Piccolo's energy is the best you can siphon then my son will be able to handle you no problem " Buu knowing that Goku was right in which now Buu had to use his intelligence or more so . . . .Piccolo's intelligence to try & get him out of this dangerous situation. " (Darn! there has to be some way out of this, there just has to be something I can do in order to sustain myself in this fight but what!) " Buu then proccedes to then look around and not very far from behind Gohan he spots his severed head tentical that Goku cut when he first appeared. Then he started calculating his options. " (Wait! . . . .my tail is still in good condition & still stationary, With this I can absorb someone eles & gain even greater power & so far only Goku & Gohan are the most obvious choices I have. Gohan & his newly found & controll over his untapped Mystical powers will do me great in pumiling his father down and the earth & all the universes populace with him, solidifying my spot atop as the greatest Majin ever to be born! . . . . . ) " Then Buu eyes Goku with sudden interest. " ( . . . . . But . . . . I still have a score to settle with him or had he forgotten that I made the promise of crushing him until there was nothing left of him, Besides . . . what better way to show my superiority then to defeat the earth's most powerful warrior right in front of their & the Kai's faces! And it would be all the more bitter sweet that I would absorb the one person whom he has always looked up too & regain all the SS3 energy that I have lost hehehehe) " Finally making his decision he eyes Goku & never let his eyes leave his sight & at this point the head tentacle the starts to come to life & glow as it liquified it self & started to move.

Goku then took off the earing he had in his left ear & placed it in his hand & transformed back to base mode seeing as there was no need for him to continue to lose even more energy by staying in his SS3 form " Well Gohan! Anytime your ready son you can finally end Buu once & for all! " He said as Gohan manage to form a smile on his face now realizing the whole situation, That Buu was now using Piccolo as a energy source to which Gohan had no problems of dealing with. " Yeah!, Alright dad I'll be there in just a minute " Gohan was now sure that he could defeat Majin Buu no problem & make sure he has finally paid for all the wrong doings he has done to this earth & the people who inhabited it. Yes he still wasn't anywhere back at full strength but with what little he did have it was enough to get the job done.

" HA! You fools it isn't over yet, Not by a long shot for you see even with Piccolo's energies I still sustain enough energy to bust this planet to bits if I want to! " Buu then extends his open palm towards Tien whom was laid out unconscious due to Buu's kick earlier and then a energy ball formed within Buu's palm as electricity started to dance around the energy ball now within his hand furiously while glowing hot pink. " Hehehehe! Only your SS3 blast can redirect this one attack from hitting your pour friend & turning him to dust, Gohan has used up far to much energy in order to make the save which only leaves you!" Buu shouts as he extends his index finger pointing at Goku to which Goku sweat drops as the tentacle liquid slithers next to but pass Gohan as it glows angerly flowing like a river with a mind of it's own around edges & corners of rocks while maintaining a low profile visibly.

Goku couldn't believe the height Majin Buu would go just to win " Ahh! . . . . . .darn, BLAST YOU BUU!" He shouts as Buu just laughs & fires off the blast as it heads for Tien as both Goku & Gohan stare with shock & fear in their eyes. Goku could take no more as he transforms into a full powered yet angered SS3 and cups both his hands to gather energy & fires off a wave as quick as he can hoping that not charging the wave like usual for more power wouldn't take a toll on him & help him detour the beam away from one of his closest friends. " You . . . .MONSTERRRRRRRRR!" Goku shouts as the wave connects to the ball as now Goku starts to growl as he his fight with the ball of energy that is almost seconds away from hitting Tien as all Gohan can do is watch as his father fights for Tien's life. Buu then looks at Goku rather . . . .subductively as he studies him from head to toe & now finally the tentical liqud is right underneath wear Goku is hovering. " (Yes . . . .YES! Go on Goku, GO!, Show me what you can do at your maximum hehehehe) " Buu laughs in his mind as Goku still pushes on and finally decideds to charge up his blast by powering up the Ki around his body causing electric static to dance around him.

Goku started to show viens around his head as he concentrated as much as he could as lighting then danced around him as golden aura just flared out of him " I . . . .won't . . .FAIL! " he shouts as the wave gets bigger and then finally redirects the energy ball meant for Tien out into the sky & even out of orbit as the wave of Goku's energy blast can now be see as a thin white line shooting in to outer space. After the battle to save Tien was finished Goku was a bit tired & overwhelmed that even with Piccolo as an energy source that Buu was still able to make Goku go all out in a beam struggle, his eyes leaves Tien's sight with a few last words. " Rest easy Tien, This will all be over within a matter of moments "He says with a much deeper voice now that he is fully in his SS3 form with static dancing around him.

Gohan now looking back up to where His father & Buu were hovering oblivious to the tentacle liquid's movements is stunned at what just transpired. It literally looked as if his father put all he had & some more into that attack, Gohan was being to become nervous wondering if this is what Buu was capable of even with Piccolo as his base of energy source that maybe he might have to work a little harder if he was going to fight him, a little more of what his body didn't have. " . . . . .dad . . . ." Is all he can say as he sweat drops on the side of his face a bit nervous that things might not be as okay as his father made it out to be.

Goku then changes his angerd vision directly to Buu who just smiles. If he could he would go & take care of Buu himself but even he knew that even Super Buu's base form was enough to kill him, if he charged in now he'd get himself killed only giving Gohan more grief to deal with, basically he would just be getting in the way. " Shame on you! He was knocked out & unable to defend himself, even with Piccolo, Goten & Trunks absorbed in you it seems you just couldn't absorbed there ways in honor could you?" Goku asked as but all Buu could really do is just laugh, Really what kind of question was that to a creature who only cared about the victory & that was all.

" HAHAHAHAHA! Be serious Goku, when it comes to dominance the last thing I'm worried about is something so futile to me such as honor, besides I did say before that this was far from over " To this statement both Goku & Gohan looked surprised as the tiny tentacle liquid formed into a small ball & hovered up behind Goku still unnoticeable from anyone. As this was going on Gohan then sensed something was wondering what it could be, it felt as if a wave of vertigo hit him. " AHH . . . .wait that energy . . . .what is that?!" He asked as he looked around the surrounding areas & could find nothing, He had a bad feeling about this.

Meanwhile back in the sky Goku was in no mood for any more of Majin Buu's games and was quite tired for being the usual patient type and demanded answers now. " What do you mean Buu!? What else do you have up your sleeve this time! " And as if in response Buu chuckled & flipped his tentacle on his head forward as he thumb pointed to a severed tentacle. " Well even your smart enough to tell that this whole time there was a certain part of me missing or couldn't you see with all that rage you had build up? " At this site Goku did his more commical dumbfounded looks for not even noticing something so easy.

" GWAAA WHOA HEY WAIT WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!? " Goku had to ask and it was at this moment the liquid ball was now positioned right behind Goku's back glowing furiously as if waiting to devour it's prey like any predator would.

Back on the ground Gohan was still searching but he couldn't find anything which only add to his list of things to worry about." Darn this isn't good, what in the world could produce this much energy, it's seems small in nature but it's big enough to catch my attention " But the more he focused the closer he got to the energy's scent & then proceeded to lock on to it. " Alright I found the signature but now to find where it lea . . . " then when he finally looks back into the sky he see what he was looking for, it was that same liquid Buu had used to abduct both Gotenks & Piccolo in order to gain more energy & right now that same liquid was right behind his father. Gohan being frozen in fear was only a nice way of putting his whole reaction but no matter how he felt he had to act now!

Back in the sky Buu & Goku were at a stare off with neither giving way. Buu now though it was a perfect time to enact his plan " What I'm saying is that now Goku your about to become part of history wether you like it or not HA! " Buu then extends both his arm to the sky with a big smile on his face & at that very moment Gohan shouts " DAD LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU! " At this moment the small ball of liquid expanded it self & surrounded Goku who turned to look & see a Pink should over casting his whole body. " AHH! DARNIT! " And these where his last words as the liquid wrapped around & engulfed the first upper half of his body. " AHH! NO!" Gohan shouted as all he could do is watch in horror as Buu justt stood there laughing victoriously. " AHHHHHH . . .GUHHHH- " Goku was trying with all his might to fight off the pink goo but it seemed for some reason to be just to much for him, it continued to strangle him until he could no longer find the will to fight and then " -mmmmmphh..uhh. . . . . " all went silent as Goku's whole body went limp in midair & the pink liquid now surrounded his whole body to where now Goku was nothing more the a piece of pink goo as his whole body had gone through molecular manipulation.

Right as this happened the earing from Goku's hand dropped from the sky to which Gohan took notice of. " Aww no, I can't let that earing get lost! " Gohan then speeds off & as he does the pink goo once known as Goku flies straight to Majin Buu as it shoots right into his stomach and doesn't stop until every last bit of the goo was sucked in him. " AHH! Right where you belong, Welcome home Goku heheheheh " Buu enjoying himself after his plan had found success. " Alright! gothca! " Gohan then catches the earing just in time but only to turn back around to see Majin Buu now glowing with Golden aura surrounding him and he could only know what this meant.

Majin Buu was now beginning to transform as Piccolo's cape armor started to liquify itself & dance around Buu chest area as static electricity start to dance around the liquid and help create what was now Goku's SS3 style gi with the under armor being Light blue while the outer gi was colored bright yellow & as Buu's transformation was finished the golden aura drifted away & what was left was Majin Buu with the glow on his skin of a SS3 as well as the static dancing around his body like Goku as well as Goku's bright colored SS3 gi on his chest as well as an even longer head tentacle.  
_

Back on the planet of the Kai's the Elder Kai & Kibitoshin are shocked at what they just witnessed, " AHH! This . . . this just isn't possible . . . .Gohan isn't even back at full strength & Buu gained even more power after absorbing . . . . .absorbing . . ." He'd seen it but just couldn't believe it, Kibitoshin was at a lost for words after witnessing the travesty that just happen & was sadly so stunned that he couldn't even utter the words to describe what had just happend to the world's sole savior for many years but the Elder Kai or as many know him as Old Kai had knew the truth that beheld what had just happen in front of him. " My my my, there is simply nothing else we can do now . . . .it's . . . all over" Old Kai knew it all to well, He had done everything in his power & put a lot of faith in Goku hoping that if there was anyone that could see his plan through that it was him, but now it seemed as tho all hope is lost.  
_

Back on earth Buu's transformation had been complete & as he now opened his eyes he takes a good look at himself reviewing to see if everything went all right and he could sense a new found untapped power as well as a familiar SS3 hued style gi that happened to be on his chest which only confirmed success! " Hmmhmhmhmhmhmh . . .HAHAHAAHAHAAH! Yes, This is awsome! I retained the power that I've only breifly lost before! " He announces while Gohan just shakes, trembiling only because now that Buu had absorbed his father he hear a little hint of his vocal cord mixed in with Buu's that it was frighting. Buu then notice Gohan's look & decided to entertain Gohan's fear. " Now all that seems left is you, Right SON! " He says as Gohan just stares with almost anger in his eyes but also with fear in now that he had to deal with an even stronger Buu than what he just once was, not only this but he was nowhere near full strength & was still suffering injuries from when Buu was Buutenks using Gotenks as a main power source.

The only question now is what will Gohan do against Buu with his new found power but more importantly now that you have witnessed only the beginning of this alternate universes changes would do you think will happen? Find out in the next chapter!

**Well I had to redo this chapter after a good friend reviewed it & pointed out some problems, I just hope now it was better that before. I will be editing chapter 2 so who knows when it will be done but for now I hope you enjoyed this one.**


	2. The Arrival

**Just a reminder, I do not own Dragonball Z at all, Akira Toriyama does along with Shueisha & Shonen Jump. Now on with the story!**

**DBZ: Buuku saga EP.2:**  
_

As Buu was hovering above Gohan whom just stared angerly at him he still continued to taunt him.

Buu:" Huhhahahahah what's the matter Gohan, Sad that good dear old dad isn't going to save the universe like he has so many times before, Think about it kid I have both your teachers Goku & Piccolo & since your in school think of this as after school tutoring HUHAHAHAHAHAHA! "

Gohan was defiantly losing his temper & quickly, he then looked down to the rings in his hand & was trying to remember what his father told him. That if two warriors place this on them selves they then merge into a much more powerful being. He could see how much different it was from the regular fusion that Goten & Trunks did & just with that alone Buu was able to keep up with them with no absorptions at first, it took SS3 Gotenks to even the plain field.

Gohan: " Darn! I don't know if this . . . .earing fusion would be enough, and even if it was who am I gonna fuse with? " Gohan asked as he started to look around.

Buu however was not allowing Gohan the chance to get even stronger & beat him. With Piccolo's powers alone it still wouldn't be enough to beat Gohan so he was gonna make good use of the powers Goku had now & end this.

Buu: " NO GOHAN! " Buu shouted causing Gohan to look up & see Buu charging up with pink ki around him as well as SS3 static dancing around him.

Buu: " NO! YOUR FATHER HAD HIS CHANCE AT FUSION AND FAILED, Don't think I'll allow the same thing to happen for you huhuhhahahahahah! " He said as he then disappeared from sight to which Gohan was baffled.

Gohan: " GHA?! What the - - -OOOFF! " Gohan from nowhere was viciously elbowed to the side of his face by the newly formed Buuku which cause saliva to fly from it as he tried hard to keep a hold of the potara rings in his hand. After the hit Gohan turned to gather his bearing and retaliate with an attack of his own to find that Buu was not there but instead above him as Buu then double axed atop of Gohan's head driving him into the ground with such force it was as if a drill charging straight into the center of a 2x4. Gohan was splitting the ground beneath the surface causing a massive earthquake to which the ground started to split as boulder size of dirt started to fly in the air.

Not far from there direction was & Dende as well as Puppy to whom were freaking out at the power output that Buu had just unleashed as the ground around them was collapsing.

Dende: " DARN! . . . . Buu's gotten stronger than before somehow! . . . .we've gotta get out of here before were destroyed " As he starts to fly a bit above the ground Satan then clutches on for dear life onto Dende in which the unsuspecting weight catches him off guard.

Satan: " Hey wait little man! Don't leave the champ behind I mean I gotta a lot to live for too you know! " He started to plead in which Puppy hopped onto Satan's arms while Dende finally took off into the sky as the ground they were just hiding on collapse into the depths of the earth.

Dende: " Hold . . . still! . . .I wasn't gonna leave you but . . .please sir . . .can you stay . . .still! " Dende in return pleaded with the man to keep him from rocking side to side & potentially lose his balance.

As they were way away from the danger there was some silence but unfortunately it didn't last for long.

Satan: " HA! THAT MAJIN BUU!, WHO DOES THAT PINK BUBBLE GUM RASCAL THINK HE IS ANYWAY!, HECK IF I HAD MORE AMMUNITION HE WOULD BE CRYING LIKE A LITTLE BABY RIGHT NOW BEGGING ME TO SPARE HIS LIFE HAHAH! " Satan bragged as Puppy just barked & Dende well . . . . just answered.

Dende: " Sigh . . . .sure, unlucky Buu " He sound sarcastically & downed.

Gohan was now buried deep into the earth with nothing but rocks & dirt buried over him. Buu then fly's toward th rumble & floats above it.

Buu: " Aww come on Gohan it's still not over yet, Is this what Piccolo's teachings have come too? Was this the so called "Will to protect the ones you cared about" that your father spoke of because if so I must say I'm greatly disappointed, just a few hours ago you were so confident on killing me but yet in our little short time together it's already the other way around heheheh" At these words beams of white lights start shooting from the debire piled on Gohan until it all exploded & then emerged Gohan who's gi was battered up & he was practically clutching his chest with one hand trying to keep his breathing steady making sure not to lose consciousness.

Buu : " Ohh please don't tell me your done now! The party was just getting started, Heh you know with your father's Instant Transmission technique I was able to pin you from all angles that not even a second of reality was able to keep up with my movements " At this Gohan's eyes widen, was what Buu said true.

Gohan: " No . . . no way . . . . .guhhh " The pain in his chest started to take it's toll on him as he grabbed on hard as Buu smiled.

Buu: " Let me explain it too you, you see all your body or . . . .should I say you were able to comprehend was 2 hits and then boom right, WRONG! withing said time because of Goku's IT ability I was able travel at much faster speeds then before, Now add my own speed along with Piccolo's & the 2 brats to that of Goku's & you have a being whom if I wanted to could have killed you 10 times over in less then one earth second " Buu pointed out as Gohan only had the strength at this point to widen only one eye at this shocking revelation that was brought on to him.

Buu: " Shocked I see, well don't you worry it will be all over within a matter of moments, just relax . . .besides I'm willing to bet that this last attack will throw you for quite a loop once you see what the final attack that cause your death will be " Buu said to which Gohan then got into a defensive stance while clutching his chest bracing for impact since he was to weak to move or doge, his best bet now was to hopefully guard as best as he could against this attack & hope to survive.

Gohan: " (Darn, I guess this is the end . . . . Dad, Goten, . . . .everyone . . . . . I'm sorry) " Gohan said to himself as Buu just smiled and then cupped his hands together.

Buu: " KA . . . . ME . . . . . HA . . . . .ME! " He shouted as a bright blue ball of energy gathered in his hands.

_

Meanwhile on the planet of the Kai's Old Kai & Kabitoshin could only watch in horror as the last hope the universe has is about to be destroyed byt the menace that is Majin Buu.

Old Kai: " Ohh . . .. ohh dear this does not look good at all, If Gohan gets hit by that Kamehameha wave he will surely die " Old Kai said with a sad face as if the action had already happened & shows no sign that there could be another way out, his face told the whole story . . . .this indeed was the end.

Kabitoshin: " NO! PLEASE THERE MUST BE SOMETHING ELSE WE CAN DO TO AID HIM!, I mean after all if there is any other chance at getting out of this you must certainly know!? " Kabito tried to plea but Old Kai simply turned away from the crystal ball with his hands behind his back as he looked into the sky.

Old Kai: " Stubborn young Kai, Can you not see I've already done what I can with what I have, But Majin Buu was simply smarter in this situation & took advantage of his trump card before we were able to pull ours " He then turns to Kabitoshin & with a serious face tells him.

Old Kai: " If Gohan gets hit with that attack he will die, And then it will be the universe . . . and then the lesser Kai's until finally . . . . ." At this silence it was clear that the horror that now wore it's self on Kabitoshins face told that he knew what the answer was, Once Buu destroyed everything else . . .they were next!.

_

Gohan was in no shape able to move, the world around him became dark as his vision blurred & the only light that shun over his body was the one flaring off of Buuku's body with the Kamehameha wave within his hands. Gohan could tell that his end was here & now & you know what . . . . it wasn't all that bad, besides he'd be with his mother & Videl, the two women that ever ment anything to him in life so in all it wasn't all that bad.

Buu: " Now prepare yourself Gohan for your time of death is now! " Buu shouted as Gohan's one eye twitched open as Buu got ready!

Buu: " HA- UGH!? " Buu then suddenly stops and now wears a confused look on his face as does Gohan thinking he was going to be killed only to find his attacker . .. pause?

Buu: " Wait, . . . that energy? It's familiar somehow! " Buu shouts as Gohan is still puzzled.

Gohan: " Energy? . . . .AHH! COULD IT BE!? " He then senses the same energy signature & knows who it belongs too . . . but how was it possible.

Gohan: " No way . . . . Veg . . .eta?! " He questions himself to which Buu over hears.

Buu: " Yes, Vegeta . . . . . I recognize that name from somewhere, . . . .he is nowhere near mine nor your strength for that matter & I'm already smart enough to know what comes next to your mind right Gohan? heheh " Gohan then glares at Buu as Buu probably had it all figured out as it was only logic for Gohan to think what he did at the moment of Vegeta's power signal coming on to him like a radar.

Buu: " Let me guess, You feel that since Vegeta is back that you have hopes in trying to preform your little earing fusion with him correct? Well as long as your my punching bag I won't allow you to gain any more power to ever hope in matching me now HAHAHAHAHAH! " Buu then placed two fingers to his forehead in which Gohan already knew what Buu was gonna do.

Gohan: " AHH! OH NO! "

Buu: " So long sucker HAHAHAH! " Buu at that moment disappeared from Gohan's sight.

Gohan: " Darn . . . .I've got to . . .get . . . warn . . . .Vegeta of . . . . . But can't . . . . move . . . ahh " Gohan then collapses onto the ground & stays that way for quite some time.

Meanwhile somewhere not to far from Gohan are Dende & Satan hiding once again behind a few boulders.

Dende: " Hmm . . .strange, it's seems things have quite down for a bit "

Satan: " Hey now don't you start getting any crazy ideas ok kid, besides we've gotta stick together cause I don't wanna be by my lonesome while that monsters out there doing who knows what to people! "

Dende: " Sir I thought you said that you could handle Buu all by yourself? "

At this statement Satan had second thoughts about his earlier comments.

Satan: " WHA . . .WHA . . .WHAT I MENT BY THAT WAS THAT WELL, IF I WAS IN TIP TOP SHAPE HEHEH I MEAN I WAS JUST IN THE WORLD'S MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT YOU KNOW HAHAHAH!" Satan laughed trying to hide his cowerlyness.

Dende: " Yeah sure . . .sigh . . " Then at that moment Puppy started to bark above a big boulder at something in the distance.

Satan: "Hey you stupid dog get back down here before Buu comes & turns us into chop suey, Puppy you hear! "

Dende: " Wait!, I think he's trying to tell us something " Dende then begins to hover slowly over the boulder that Puppy was on & in the far distance saw Gohan laid out.

Dende: " Aww GOHAN! " He started to fly off until Satan grabbed onto his ankle.

Satan: " Hey now don't you go off leaving me here by myself! "

Dende: " Sir if I go I can help him, You have to let go! " But refused until Puppy bit him on the hand that is lol.

Satan: " AHH!, Darn it Puppy! " Satan then clobbered the dog on his head leaving a bump growing.

Dende: " Thanks Puppy! I'll be right back sir trust me it won't take long " He assures Satan & proceeds to fly off to heal Gohan.

_

Far away from Gohan & Dende were two figures just floating in the sky as if they were waiting for something, These two figures were Vegeta & Baba.

Baba: " Alright, I've done my part for this is as far as I go, I'm not that much into fighting like you young whipper snappers these days " She says while floating on her ball as Vegeta chuckles at the comment.

Vegeta: " Fine, That will be all . . your presence here is no longer needed, If I'm correct then Buu should be coming for me the moment that my signature get wind of him " He says while staring out into the sky in the far distance as if he is waiting for Buu to come any second now.

Baba: " Alright, But you be careful now, remember you've already died once, if you do so again there's no coming back understand? " She warns him but he seems to just shrug it off.

Vegeta: " Heh, don't you worry about me, I'll be fine "

Baba: " Alright then, so long then " She then makes her exit as Vegeta continues to stare.

Back on the Planet of the Kai's both the Old Kai & Kaibitoshin are shocked to say the least in seeing that Vegeta has been brought back to life in an unproperer fashion.

Kaibitoshin: " Alright!, Vegeta's back HA! yes this is a perfect opportunity for the potora rings to be put to use, I'm willing to bet that if Gohan & Vegeta fuse with the earings there won't be a force anywhere in the universe that can stand up to their power, But what puzzle me is how is Vegeta back on earth & in a new body, didn't it get destroyed? "

Old Kai: " Of course it did, But seeing as the situation is critical right now for all of us King Yenma must have seen this as an emergency & boy is it ever!, All that is need now is for the potora rings to be used & then the real fight begins, YOU SEE WERE NOT OUT OF THE GAME JUST YET SONNY HAHAH! " He shouted in happiness until Kaibitoshin recognizes something.

Kaibitoshin: " But wait look! " As Kaibitoshin points at the ball it shows an image of Buuku appearing from almost out of nowhere behind Vegeta.

Old Kai: " OH BOY THIS ISN'T GOOD AT ALL! " His happy expression has all changed.

Back on earth Vegeta senses a tremendous energy right behind him & just smirks.

Vegeta: " Heh well well ugly it seems you've missed me, Well I can at least say the feeling is mutual " But as he turns around Vegeta's face is then hit with a look of shock & confusion. He see's Majin Buu but with Goku's light Yellow/Blue gi on with electricity dancing around him as if he was a SS3.

Vegeta: " AHH!? What is this?! " He ask as Buu just preforms a smirk of his own.

Buu: " Heh, what's wrong Vegeta is it? It doesn't matter, I remember fighting you & I must say that last attack you did manage to knock me off balance BUT! " As Buu now began to crack his knuckles Vegeta still looked in shocked with his jaw opened & all.

Buu: " That was before, What you face now is something that you have & will never again see in your lifetime, Ultimate Perfection all rolled into one & now after acquiring Goku I'm much stronger then I was before so if I were you I'd brace myself because I'm going to wipe the earth with you! " He shouted as Buu shifted his head left & right cracking both sides of his neck only to place his attention towards Vegeta & all he could do is chuckle.

Vegeta still with the shocking face then stops his shocked look & then takes a moment to clarify everything that Buu has said. After about a minute Vegeta puts all the pieces toghther in his head & then just smiles while adding a little chuckle of his own.

Vegeta: " hehehe . . . "

Buu: " hmm? I can't see what can be so funny, You are serverly outmatched & can't hope to win, I can crush you with little effort " Buu said with confidence while pointing at himself.

Vegeta: " heheheh . . . HAHAHAHAHAH!, Well well . .. . . it's a shame really Kakkarot, For all that training you've done you still manage to get absorbed by the pink stupid goo that stands before me now, A most fitting end for someone who does not take pride in a battle as serious as the battle itself! " Vegeta shouted with a smile on his face while pointing at Buu.

Buu searching within Goku's memories then finds what Vegeta had seemed to get so worked up about & all he could think of the situation was that for one he found it funny & two he now see what he can use to his advantage in order to get Vegeta riled up & cause an action that may cost him his life.

Vegeta: " Do you have no pride, While being dead I had seen everything that you can do, everything that you hid from me! " As Vegeta shouted even more he had one hand clutched tightly with electricity dancing around his fist shaking violently.

Buu: " Ohh is that so . . . . ahh yes you mean Super Sayin 3 right hehehehe " As Buu said this Vegeta's reaction was more than an indication that he was angry but he was livid & all Buu can do is smile.

Buu: " Yes I can see why Goku hid this power from you as well, He's telling me now . . . .the reason why he choose not to unleash his full potential was simply because you were not worthy, More so simply because it would have been a waste of effort dealing with someone as weak as you that he feels that if he was serious that he could kill you in simply base form, Just like he has always beaten you in the past HAHAHAHAHAHAH! " Buu laughed as vegeta started to shake violently & then after a few seconds he then unleashed all his power.

Vegeta: " I'll . . .teach you not . . .to underestimate . . .the power of a . . .TRUE SAYIAN PRINCE HHHAAAAA!" He then over casts the whole area in gold light as he transforms into his Super Saiyan 2 form much to Buu's delight.

Buu: " (Yes! . . . . .Now all he has to due is fall to his death nice . . . & slowly) " As Buu though this he unfolded his arms as if he was welcoming any open attack Vegeta may want to spur on him but instead Vegeta just smiled & pointed at Buu instead.

Vegeta: " You know something Majin Buu I really must thank you . . . .because now you have given me the opportunity to kill 2 birds in one stone for you see if I obliterate you then that would mean Kakkarot would be dead as well, So now prepare yourself for I won't be holding anything back . . . hehehehe " Vegeta was very confident in putting every statement he just said to fruition & Buu was happy to oblige in Vegeta's request.

Buu: " Interesting, Fine it's your funeral " Then Buu got into a fighting stance as the 2 fighters just stared off while Pink & Gold ki flowed around them respectively.

_

Meanwhile on the planet of the Kai's Old Kai & Kabitoshin are going nuts at Vegeta's ridiculous claims.

Old Kai: " AHH WHAT DOES THAT IMBECILE THINK HE'S DOING!, Does he not realize that he has absolutely no chance for victory! he should be using this time to get away from him in order to find Gohan & use those earings! What is with these dimwitted Sayians anyway!? " Old Kai was shouting while stomping from side to side pounding on his own head at the sight of Vegeta about to engage Buuku in a battle & Kabitoshin wasn't doing any better.

Kabitoshin: " Oh man what are you thinking Vegeta, At this rate the whole universe is going to be doomed!.

_

As Dende goes to heal Gohan to perfect health somewhere far Buuku & Vegeta are about to do battle in which it has become very personal, The question is will Vegeta last long enough to eventually meet with Gohan & use the earings or will Buuku have his way & wipe Vegeta out for good?

**Well I know these chapter are kinda short but to me most go very quickly when not describing the long pause that they have before another word is said or if the camera isn't panning around the landscape LOL. Well I hope you enjoy this chap as more will come soon.**


End file.
